Just a Harmless Flirt
by trueGeek
Summary: After a suggestive comment in the Nomad, both Peebee and Jaal are forced to think about their feelings for one another, which leads to a rather surprising revelation. *Post Game. Fluffy smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've revamped this story because I got bit by the bug of erotic creativity and procrastination. To my dismay and surprise, this is STILL the only Peebee/Jaal story on FFnet. I KNOW I can't be the only one who ships these two, because they're just SO DAMN CUTE! I guess that makes my call to all you writers out there to make more Peebee/Jaal lol. The dialogue is taken straight from the game, because that's what inspired this story to begin with. I don't own these characters or anything related to Mass Effect. Enjoy!**

Zetalia Ryder _loved_ hearing the trifle banter that went on between her teammates. Specifically between her two blue and purple aliens, Peebee and Jaal. The two got along like peas in a pod, sometimes a little _too_ well, basically gushing about each other's biology, cultures, technology, anything really. She thought it was funny that Peebee had such a fascination and admiration for the Angara's ways of expressing their emotions so openly, considering the fact that the Asari was not always the most willing to share her own, and was the last one to officially settle into their strange little family of misfits.

Kallo, their expert pilot and resident gossip, liked to speculate that having true, open and meaningful relationships was one of Peebee's main motivators in life, she just refused to admit it or didn't want to accept it for a long while because of the whole manipulative, narcissistic ex-lover situation with Kalinda. Zeta had the sneaking suspicion that he was right, but she'd never mention it to the Asari. It was best to keep the majority of Kallo's gossipy theories to herself. Though she had noticed that the salarian was most often right. He would arm-chair-psychoanalyze the crew all the time, hypothesizing about the reasoning behind other people's certain behavior while almost never bringing attention to himself at all. Zeta would only ever briefly consider _those_ psychological implications, but decided to take Suvi's advise not to push it with her favorite salarian. If he was going to share something with her, he would. It just had to be on his own time.

The ground team had just tackled another remnant sight on the vast desert of Elaadin. Ryder and Peebee were scrounging through the bots they had taken out for any spare parts as Jaal stood watch making sure no more came around. The sight had more than usual oversized and seemingly hyper-powered assembler bots with more sophisticated shields. The largest one, Peebee was about chest deep in at this point, scrounging its inner parts to figure out how it made the smaller breacher bots so much faster than other assemblers.

Jaal turned and watched the Asari bury herself in the rem-bot, a term Zeta had recently coined. He admired how completely she explored the remnant, always trying to discover its inner workings. It was not unlike his own fascination with taking technology apart and putting it back together again. They were from different galaxies, two million light-years apart and yet they shared similar characteristics. It was a profound thought. Jaal wasn't sure if it implicated an all-powerful, intelligent being that created all life in the universe like Suvi and Ryder believed, but it certainly did not hurt their stance on the subject. If all life across the universe was fundamentally the same and the Asari had the capability to mate successfully with _any_ species… Jaal got lost in the wonder of it all. He could hardly begin to understand the depth of that concept. In his mind's eye, it was like he got lost in the vast expanse of the stars, seeing just how microscopic everything was when compared to the magnitude of the universe. How, in this immense cosmos could these specific beings come into contact? What were the odds they'd ever meet? It almost seemed like it was meant to be. Even when Peebee and Ryder finished scrounging for parts, he was still visibly affected by his mind's wanderings.

"Jaal, you ok?" Peebee asked as they drove across the rolling dunes.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I just…" Jaal thought for a moment, trying to find the words to accurately explain. They did not come, but perhaps he could spark a conversation about the subject with the question that set him off in the first place. "Peebee, have you ever wondered…"

"If the angara can reproduce with the asari? Hell yes I have!"

Those weren't the exact words he was going to use, but they pretty much hit the nail on the head. He'd recently learned that idiom from Gil. "Oh, wait. You have? Hmm. I have too. The implications are profound. It would suggest the universe is… holistic. That you're meant to be here."

"Is this a proposition, Jaal?" the asari inquired, turning her head to face him. The upper part of her painted black mask wiggled as she raised Her eyebrows in surprise and a playful smirk danced on her lips.

Jaal was taken aback by her response. "Hmm. I don't understand."

"Should we find out if we're _reproductively compatible_?"

Oh. _That's_ what she meant. Jaal's face heated up and a deep eggplant blush colored his cheeks and "neck flaps" as Peebee called them. He hadn't meant to come off that way and struggled awkwardly as words completely eluded him. Her golden eyes stared at him, dancing with that signature coquettish charm that always made him stare back. He could feel his chest warm as the blush deepened. He'd always admired the asari. In fact he'd become quite fond of her. Her spontaneity, her acute intelligence, her compassion. That last one was always apparent to the angara, but it was something she liked to hide behind flippant jokes and trifle banter; although he'd come to learn that poking fun was another way the asari showed affection. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't deny the fact that this "melding," as Peebee had called it, sounded like a wondrous and profound experience for both parties. Two beings truly becoming one. It was then he realized just how much he liked the idea of sharing something like that with her. Oh…

Peebee laughed, throwing her head back mirthfully. "Just a harmless flirt, my friend."

Jaal's blush lightened but did not yet completely dissipate. A harmless flirt. Really? Maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he saw in her golden eyes a glimmer of… hope? Perhaps that was too strong a word. Anticipation, or excitement? Regardless, there was just some small thing that he couldn't put his finger on that made him believe that her "harmless flirt" was motivated by not just her insatiable curiosity, but her genuine interest in the angara himself. He knew she cared for him. They fought together, bled together, wept together even. Was it possible that their connection went beyond mere friendship?

"Wow. You two really are adorable," Ryder smirked.

They drove for a short while in silence until coming up on another remnant site. Shooting at enemies did wonders for clearing Jaal's mind of the embarrassment he suffered earlier. In the chaos of flying bullets and flashing lasers, an idea popped up in his mind. He'd definitely get Peebee back for her "harmless flirt."

"Let's do it, Peebee." Jaal stated resolutely as they huddled into the Nomad once more.

"Uh, do what?" She asked incredulously. Hm. Perhaps this "do it" idiom only worked in context of a suggestive conversation. Good to know.

"Let's find out if asari and angara can mate. You and I. We can be pilgrims."

Jaal watched the color drain from Peebee's face. "Jaal, um… yeah. That's not exactly in my immediate plans."

"You mean, you'd let someone else beat you to it?" he bated.

Plum blush deepened her indigo skin as the asari faltered with her words.

"Hmm. I didn't think you were…what was that saying, Ryder?"

"All talk?" Zeta declared, pointing a finger in the air.

"Yes, all talk. Peebee, I'm so disappointed. And hurt."

"Oh, did you two rehearse this, or something?" she laughed nervously, shifting her gaze between the human and angara.

Jaal raised an eyebrow at her and folded his arms. "Just a little harmless flirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**And so the fluff begins! Comments are appreciated.**

Try as she might, Peebee couldn't stop thinking about what Jaal had said. She wouldn't deny the fact that she'd had a few choice, vivid dreams about the angara. Then again, she had those kinds of dreams about almost everyone on the ship, no matter how little she liked the idea. She wasn't ashamed of it by any means, but it was a piece of information she'd keep to herself unless specifically asked. She would shamelessly admit that the idea of a sexual encounter with the angara was titillating, but mating? That would mean melding. That was something she'd never trusted anyone with—trusted herself. But the longer she thought about it, the more the found herself actually considering the supposed proposition.

The sun had gone down hours ago on Elaadin and Peebee lay awake in her escape pod room, staring at the ceiling on a comfortable mattress that Ryder had recently acquired for her from their latest stop at the Nexus. Poc slept next to her, the faint glowing green lights pulsating almost like a steady intake and exhalation of breath on the floating bot. She'd grown close to this team. Even Cora and Lexi of all people started to seem more like bossy big sisters, rather than uptight, judgmental, all-work-no-play killjoys. Others, she'd grown closer to than she'd care to admit, at least at first. Ryder had managed to weasel her way into the asari's heart, in a best-friend-who-will-literally-do-anything-even-die-for-you kind of way; it was a huge one of the many reasons that there was no place Peebee would rather be than here on this ship, exploring the galaxy with this bunch of weirdos. And if not for Zeta's initial reaction to her, Cora might have shot her on sight. To think, if she hadn't seen that ship, she never would have met Ryder or Vetra… or Jaal.

Jaal. That angara was such a puzzle. Although he wore his heart on his…well, everywhere, there was so much more about him and his people that Peebee wished to understand. They had been created by the Jaardan, an alien species two million light-years away from the Milky Way and still managed to be shockingly similar to the mammalian creatures of the neighboring galaxy. Then again, perhaps in this immeasurably vast universe, their two galaxies were but a tiny part of the life and diversity that lay beyond. Maybe it wasn't so ridiculous to believe that their species were remarkably similar when compared to the seemingly infinite nature of the universe. The strange thought brought a sense of calm to the asari. Perhaps it was just the natural order of things that their two species would eventually meet. More poignantly, that she and Jaal would meet. What were the odds she would come to this exact location, in this exact time frame? It had taken then 600 years just to get to Andromeda. What if it had taken them longer? Or shorter? What if something went wrong on the journey? Thinking about it like that really put the absurdity of what had happened into perspective. She'd traveled 600 years in cryo, to this very part of the Andromeda Galaxy that just happened to have life on it. Beings that were created by another alien species some four hundred years ago, while they were still on their way to Andromeda. She shook her head, unwilling to consider the statistical impossibility of the happenstance and focused back on the Jaal and the Angara.

Their strong ties to their families were admirable, even if she liked to pretend it wasn't something for her. Peebee would never admit it, but having a partner that couldn't live at least half of your lifespan sounded like too much of an easy road to heartbreak. The Angara lived similarly to humans, which hardly ever lived up to even a 10th of an asari's lifespan. Then again, if an asari did procreate with an angara, she'd likely have many children that would carry on the memory of their angaran parent long after they passed. It's like a piece of that person lived on in their progeny. And since all the offspring would be asari, they'd live well past their asari parent. Thinking about it that way made Peebee understand why procreating, even with short-lived species like humans or angara, would be so profound when they truly loved their partner.

Peebee shook her head again. No way. She was not considering rearing a child. Not yet…Not yet? What the hell kind of thought was, "not yet?" Did she really want to have a family after all? Was there anyone in the universe who she would want so badly, that she wanted to make an entirely new being from the both of them? Was Jaal someone she actually thought of in that way? … What if Jaal had been serious? He was kind, curious, warm, passionate, trustworthy, loyal. She wasn't scared of being hurt by him. If they were successful in mating, he would be a dedicated father and companion. He'd probably be the best damn father a kid could ask for. Better than a lot of dads she knew, anyway, even if he would not even live to see their children into the beginning of their maiden stage. Perhaps he was a good candidate for her first melding…maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But someday? Maybe.

Oh, goddess. In the hours she'd spent reflecting on the prospect, she'd finally realized she had true, deeper feelings for the angara. Really deep. Profound, even. It was a sort of thought that made her heart pound and soul flutter. God, that was a scary thought. She didn't let herself admit it before, but in all of her recollections of their playful, affectionate advances, tenderness seemed to slip through to her heart. She wasn't sure when exactly she started feeling this way, only that it just kinda… happened. Hot blood rushed to her chest and face as she rolled on her side, pulling her blanket up to her mouth. Had she actually… dare she say it? Did she really fall in love with Jaal? Fuck. Wasn't the answer pretty easy if she was even bothering to ask?

Maybe it wasn't so much the fact that she was afraid of falling in love with Jaal, more so the fear of if he loved her back. What if he was really just curious about melding, and he didn't actually want to spend his life with her? So what, Peebee was good at getting over things, wasn't she? She always said so. But she would be lying if she claimed the hardships in life didn't weigh on her heart sometimes. It's not like she would mope about them though. She didn't need her past to cloud her future. But there were sometimes, in the darkness of the night, she occasionally liked to reminisce about the past, or fantasize about things to come. It was rare these dwellings would affect her usual, chipper attitude. Sure, she had been hurt in the past, and wondering about the future was either a fun game to play or a straight ride to anxiety road. Regardless, she wasn't going to let that keep her from being happy now. That being said, she couldn't help but think that if Jaal didn't feel similarly about her, it would sting harder than she cared to admit. It would be one of those memories in the dark reaches of her mind that only came to her at night and let her remember what heartbreak felt like. Then again, if he did feel the same way… what might that future look like?

Happy?

Blissful?

Filled with adventure?

And children?

Scary thought! Let's come back from that...

Memories of the look in the angara's eyes as he stammered over himself played back in her mind. His marbled blue eyes shifted from side to side as the dark eggplant blush crept across his face. She could see when his embarrassment turned to sincere hurt after she claimed she was only flirting with him. At the time she brushed it off, telling herself that he was just peeved that she had so thoroughly embarrassed him. But then when he bated her later, she thought, just for a second, that he was serious in saying he was hurt and disappointed. Damn it. If she was ever going to sleep again, she was going to have to swallow her fear and apprehension and go straight to the source, wasn't she? Things like this typically rolled off her back, but only after she knew for sure. She wouldn't be able to stop mulling over these things in her head until she knew for sure whether Jaal was actually serious. Once she knew the answer, it would put her worries to rest. She would know exactly what was coming, and she'd do what she always did. Toss it over her shoulder and continue looking forward, knowing full well that the sting of pain would be a close friend for a while. She'd done it before. No use being scared over it now.

Peebee threw off her blanket and hastily got up off of the mattress she'd recently acquired. Judging by the time, Jaal was probably still awake. Besides, it wasn't that out of the ordinary for them to spend a few quiet moments alone at night, as Jaal typically would share his current thoughts and emotions freely with the asari, or anyone, really. Then again, it wasn't just a one-way street. Peebee always seemed to feel more comfortable sharing some of her harder-to-deal-with feelings with the angara, sometimes even more so than with Ryder. And the night had the tendency to make her gushy and sentimental. Like now.

Whatever. The point was that even if someone saw Peebee seeking Jaal out in the middle of the night, they'd think nothing of it. Not that she was afraid of them thinking something was going on between her and Jaal, because why should she be? It's not like her and Jaal's relationship was apparently deeper to anyone else on the ship. Not that it was, because she valued him as a friend and companion. She just needed to speak with him about this now if she ever hoped to get to sleep tonight. It had nothing to do with so-called "feelings." The worst he could say was no, and then she'd move on like she always did.

Her bare feet plodded quietly on the chilly, clear platform leading to the research room. If Jaal was still awake—and it was entirely probable that he was—he would be in the tech lab fiddling with his sniper or modifying his armor. She walked up to the door and stood there for a few seconds, still contemplating whether or not to enter. Scrunching her face in thought, she hugged herself, touching her warm hands to her chilled upper arms. Her sleep attire consisted of a loose-fitting, light lavender tank top and some small, black shorts. The ship could get pretty hot at night, especially here on Elaadin. She tapped her right index finger on her left arm, whispering to herself. "Just go in and ask. It's not like it's a big deal anyway. No harm, no foul." Breathing a heavy sigh, she grabbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Gee, what do I say? Hi Jaal, just wondering if you were actually serious about mating because guess what? Turns out, maybe I might actually want to take you up on that offer?" She lowered her hand, and the tone in her voice changed as the two conflicting sides of her argued out loud. "Well, that sounds better than, 'Sure, Jaal let's have babies!"

"Oh, my goddess. Why did I just say that out loud?" Peebee smacked her hand to her forehead, drooping her head down towards the floor.

"Peebee?"

"Waagh!" she stumbled backward. Her arms flailed in the air, instinctively reaching up to cover her face. "Shit! Jaal, you scared me!"

The angara stood in front of her. His upper body unclothed while he wore black and teal trousers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Did I just hear you muttering to yourself?"

"Uhh, no! Maybe… so what?"

Jaal shrugged his large, pinkish purple shoulders. "Talking to oneself is a sign of intelligence, is it not?"

Peebee laughed nervously as she felt warmth creep up her cheeks. "Right."

"Are you distressed? It is late."

"I, uh… I was just, um…" her brain fought against itself as she tried to find words. To explain or not to explain. That was the question. Whether to continue her silent, inner suffering or give the mawkish thoughts life before putting them to rest for good? She gave a weak chuckle. "I couldn't sleep." It was an honest statement. But a cowardly one. Sure she was shameless and cavalier when it came to light-hearted banter, but dealing with anything more profound than that made her hands go clammy, and her heart pound wildly.

Jaal nodded in understanding. "And you were… seeking my company?"

"What?" Peebee balked.

"I thought I heard you say my name from inside."

Peebee's eyes widened. Was she really that loud, or did Jaal just have super hearing? Maybe angara had super-sensitive ears that she didn't know about. Crap. What else did he hear? He didn't seem like he was acting out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just one of those things where you hear your name specifically? Goddess, she hoped that's what it was. Geez, listen to her. How many times had she used that silly asari saying? All of those thoughts raced through her mind faster than Jaal could blink. "Uh, I may or may not have been looking for you," she answered.

The angara tilted his head, and a gentle smile spread across his thin lavender lips. "Then I may, or may not be willing to offer help in any way I can." His sweet, marble blue orbs softened, gazing straight through her. It wasn't often that small articles of clothing made her feel exposed, but the deep caring in his stare was intimidating, dare she say inviting. Heat poured over her upper body, and she brought her arms in front of her, once again hugging herself and hiding her heart from him. Peebee was thankful that the low light of the ship at night would conceal her dark magenta blush. She gave a single timid, breathy chuckle in response.

Jaal's smile broadened. "What's troubling you?"

Peebee coughed and cleared her throat. "Oh, um. I just…" Nervous giggles made their way up her throat, and she waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Just, you know, thinkin' about stuff. Walking around helps my mind stop racing."

"What kind of stuff?"

Damn that smooth, silky voice of his. She'd bet good money that his skin was just a soft as that soothing voice. She unconsciously let her eyes wander to his bare chest, tracing the path of the large wave-like crests that descended down his head and seemed to mesh into his pectoral protuberances. His muscles were solid and dense as his body was warm. She knew this from accidentally bumping into him, being pressed up against one another in the midst of battle, that time she accidentally fell asleep on him in the Nomad. She wouldn't mind being wrapped in his arms again, pressed up against his warm, toned body. "Oh, nothing!" She blurted quickly before any other provocative thoughts invaded her mind. "What are you still doing up?" she asked, leaning casually against the door frame.

Jaal turned around and headed back to the desk, something which Peebee was thankful for. Now that his soul-piercing gaze wasn't on her, maybe she could think straight. Though the absence of his shirt certainly did make it more difficult. "I was just making some modifications to my armor. Liam has shown me some astounding mods that I am attempting to install. It has proven more difficult than I imagined," Jaal explained.

Peebee pulled her head back in surprise as she followed him into the room. "Really? For you? I thought with how much time you spend on it, you'd be an expert by now."

Jaal chuckled warmly. "I still have much to learn about this Milky Way technology. I suppose it is comparable to your struggle with the Remnant. It is still completely foreign to you, and yet you have the intense desire to utilize it and make it better."

The asari laughed. "I still don't even know half of what remnant tech can do, I can't begin to think about how to make it better."

"So you say, and yet you were able to make Poc and Zap, and you make improvements to them regularly. Your longing to uncover the remnant's secrets were also invaluable in the search for Meridian." A low endearing hum came from Jaal's throat as he cast a smile of admiration at her.

Crap. Why did he have to do that? Peebee nodded her head in embarrassment as she accepted the sincere compliment. "Agh, all I do is take 'em apart. Suvi and Sam did all of the work."

"Your modesty proves my point." Jaal gave a gentle chuckle, then turned away from her and picked up a small piece of metal, examining it in his pink, ungloved hand. "Those who offer credit elsewhere in their accomplishments shine brighter than those who take it all for themselves."

"Is that an angaran proverb?"

His laugh never did cease to warm her heart, even before she knew him like she did now. "No, but perhaps it should be."

"You know, a lot of the things that come out of your mouth either sound like poetry or old proverbs." Peebee tried to sound as aloof as possible, but she couldn't help but utter it with subtle tones of affection.

"Is that a problem?" Jaal took up a small wrench and began tinkering with his armor.

She paused for a brief moment. "No. It's nice. I've never been someone that words come so easy to."

Another deep, lilting chuckle. "From what I've seen, you are never short on words."

Peebee rubbed the back of her neck and gave a toothy grin. "I guess you got me there. I do tend to ramble a bit when I get excited, don't I?"

"When you are excited, upset, amazed, terrified. At all times, really. Though, perhaps a bit more brazen than most."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

That damned soft laughter of his was going to be the end of her. "No, I find it quite charming. You have a unique vivacity in your spirit that I do not see from others of your kind."

"Um, thank you." A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. "I think it's kind of amazing how open the angara are with their feelings. I may or may not have learned something about it from you."

Jaal looked over his shoulder at her and smiled that smooth, gentle, sincere smile. "Glad to be of service." Shit.

A few moments of silence passed between them as Jaal continued to work on his modifications. For once, Peebee's racing, scattered thoughts were all focused on one thing. She had no choice now. She had to know for sure. Embarrassment be damned, heartbreak or no, she was ready to find out. The worst he could say was no and she'd be better knowing for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**And the fluff continues!  
**

"Hey, Jaal?" she finally asked.

"Hmm?"

Peebee shifted uncomfortably, folding her arms tightly around her chest. "You know earlier when we joked about finding out if asari and angara are reproductively compatible?"

Jaal stopped tinkering and glanced over his bare shoulder at her not needing to say anything.

"Well… um, suppose I had said yes. What would you do?"

He turned around, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. "Is this a proposition, Pelessaria?"

Using her own line on her, huh? Not a bad comeback. Admirable, but still frustrating. She puffed her cheeks out indignantly and tightened her arms around herself. "Just answer the question, would you?"

His head tilted to the side as his wide eyes examined her, taking in every slight movement on her face. "That depends if you truly wanted to as well. Consent must be given on both ends."

Words got caught in her throat as she realized the implications of that statement. "Wait, you were serious!?"

"Only if you were as well."

Goddess. Mary, Joseph, Buddha, Gandhi, whoever the fuck. What did she just get herself into? "Y-you're not serious. You're just messing with me."

"Messing? Hmm. That is an idiom…" The angara pondered for a moment, putting his index finger on his slender chin before a slight smirk crept onto his lips. "If I understand its use correctly, the 'messing' would come after consent is given."

Peebee gawked at the purple alien, dropping her arms and scanning the room. "Ok, where's the camera? Did you and Ryder plan this?"

Jaal gave a slow shake of his head. "I understand this idiom can be used in a non-sexual context as well. That being said, do you think I am messing with you, or are you messing with me?"

Peebee stared at him, slack-jawed. Sincerity glowed in his vibrant eyes, and it was at that moment she realized he was actually serious. He was really just was asking her if she was. She knew she had the tendency to play flirty games with more than her fair share of people. It was never meant as malicious though. She always tried to make sure she let the other person know the game. But with Jaal? She had never fully vocalized her intentions or expectations with their relationship. At first, their playful interactions seemed flirty and carefree enough, but now? This was the second time that the earnest Angara had put her at a loss for words. And in fewer than ten minutes, no less. That had to be a record. If she thought Ryder kept her on her toes, Jaal kept her dancing on air.

"Peebee," Jaal finally said quietly as he stepped up to the Asari, closing the distance between them slowly. The warmth from his body radiated onto her skin. She could feel the electricity jumping off of him and onto her as he spoke. "You are bold, compassionate, vivacious, spontaneous. A bit reckless." He grinned. "But I like it. Forgive me if it is too forward to say, but I have grown fond of it. I have grown fond … of you. I don't say these things to 'mess' with you. I know you have been hurt in the past. Perhaps that's why I did not admit my feelings until now. I hope you are not frightened. Even if you do not return my affections, I would not want to endanger our friendship. You are... very dear to me, Peebee."

He never once looked away from her eyes during his confession. His gleaming blue eyes were like oceans, pulling her deeper and deeper into their abyssal pools. She couldn't look away as her jaw dropped, slightly agape. All of her limbs went numb, and this time, he'd left her genuinely speechless.

Jaal's gaze faltered slightly as he started to step away. "It is alright if you don't feel the same about me. I wouldn't—"

Peebee grabbed the back of his neck and stood on her tip-toes to close the gap between their lips. His scent was sweetly tart with a tinge of woodsy musk. His lips were soft like petals of a rose, gently wafting their delicious flavor across hers. She felt clumsy in comparison as she smashed their faces unceremoniously together. He lay one hand on her waist and the other on her hot cheek, delicately tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

Peebee melted. An involuntary, airy moan escaped her throat as she pulled his head down closer to hers. She had a few vivid dreams where her lips met the angara's, but she never imagined it could've been this good. It felt like the sweet relief cool water provided after a long day in the sun, the fresh, purifying liquid cascading down her throat. It eased her muscles and relaxed her mind. And it was over all too quickly.

Jaal drew his head back from her, still caressing her face. Peebee's eyes fluttered open, her lips slightly parted as shaky breath flowed out of her mouth. A tender smile lay on Jaal's face as he gazed into her eyes, darting from one to the other.

"You've left me speechless so many times tonight. It was the only thing I could think of," she whispered, her face flush with dark magenta.

"Spontaneous as ever. I like it," Jaal replied with a bassy chuckle.

Peebee glanced her eyes down quickly pulling her lips into her mouth. "Soo… you never answered my question."

"I didn't?"

"No," she laughed.

"Oh…what was it again?"

"Jaal!"

"You are fun to tease." He smirked.

"Oh really?" She kept her hands around his neck and raised a playful eyebrow.

"You… like it when I tease you?" he said hesitantly; though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Peebee wiggled an eyebrow at him. "Well, it does keep me on my toes."

Jaal breathed a laugh. "Isn't that always the goal?"

"Of course." She shrugged playfully. "You still haven't answered."

"Just keeping you on your toes."

Peebee raised her eyebrows at him as a sly smile spread across her lips "Of course you are."

His smile broadened as he petted her scalp-crests. "If I may ask, what would you do?"

"I asked you first!"

He gave a hearty laugh, tossing his head backward before calming down. "Are you asking because you're interested?"

"Obviously! I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't interested in you!" she suddenly looked down away from his gaze. "I mean, just you. Children? Definitely not today. And not tomorrow. But someday?"

"Someday?" he hummed, glancing his eyes upwards. "Let me know when that day comes, and I'll show you. It's better as a surprise."

A surprise? Peebee looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Even though it wasn't a straight yes or no, she was pleased with his response. Perhaps a little too pleased. "Keeping me on my toes, huh?"

"Of course. If I didn't, it wouldn't work."

A wide smirk sprawled across her face. "You're right. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

"Mm, I guess it's working better than I thought, then."

"I guess so." She pulled him to her and closed the gap between them once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH NO! I told you I got bit by the erotic creativity bug lol. Here you go. Beware of romantic, fluffy smut, jammed packed with steamy imagery and suggestive language. Let me know what you think in a comment below!  
**

His lips were velvety soft on hers, he held her, one hand on her waist and one on her back pulling her tightly to him. Peebee grasped the back of his head and drew her body in as close as she could. A thick, tender moan emanated from Jaal's throat as he stepped nearer to her, standing with her between his legs, which sent Peebee's mind cloudy. She couldn't stop herself from instinctively pressing her pelvis into his.

Peebee jolted back, and for the first time, she was embarrassed by her instinctive actions. "I'm sorry, Jaal! I didn't mean to… I just kinda… uh." Why was she so goddamn flustered? She'd never been shy about anything remotely sexual before but somehow, being intimate with him was… scary? Intimidating? She knew that if she hadn't fallen in love with him yet, it was an inevitability if she knew Jaal intimately. She had already imagined them raising a family together, and even though that wasn't something she wanted right now, if Jaal didn't want to have it with her, she would be absolutely heartbroken. She could no longer deny it. But did she have the courage to admit it to him? She asked herself that question a few times, knowing full well that she wanted to be honest with the Angara. He was always so open and honest with her, she might as well return the favor. That didn't mean she wasn't scared as hell to do it.

"Jaal," she finally said, looking up into his huge, black and blue marbled eyes. "I think the main reason I wanted to know your answer is that…" she swallowed hard but her throat was so dry, the saliva scraped down her esophagus. "I do want to mate with you. To meld with you. Very much, actually." She could feel the waterfall of words that was about to come gushing out of her mouth and she could do nothing to quell it. She became increasingly more fidgety until she was pacing the room in front of him. "I want to have children with you, and for us to raise them, and you to be their father, and me to be their mother. And I didn't actually realize it until earlier today after you teased me, and then I started thinking about the whole thing, and I saw you, and me, and it made me so happy, like so happy. And as much as I like it that you flirt with me and keep me on my toes, I just want to know if you were serious about being pilgrims, because turns out that I'm very serious about it! Just not right this second! Maybe in a couple years! But I definitely want it, and I want it with you, and I can't believe I just said all that! Please say something so that I can stop rambling and saying every word that comes to my mind! Please say something right now, Jaal? Please-"

"Peebee, you are gorgeous inside and out. I adore your sharp intellect and compassionate spirit. You seek justice, you seek knowledge, you seek adventure. That is what I love about you. You are everything and more I would want in a mate. In a partner. In a lover. In a mother. I understand it will take time for us to get settled, but one day, we will be able to find our own place, and we can stay there and raise children, or we can take them with us on a life full of adventure and love." He had taken her face in his hand and cradled it delicately as he gazed endearingly into her wide-eyed golden orbs. Her expression had morphed from terrified uncertainty to absolute joy, a wide grin spanning across her face.

Peebee leaped up to capture his lips and pressed her body into his once again. In her excitement, she sprang up and wrapped her legs around him. This was probably the last thing she was expecting to get when she came in with her question. This wasn't the heartbreak she'd thought she'd receive. Jaal had confirmed he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Not only that, but things were heating up rather quickly, and while she definitely wasn't going to complain, this was the absolute least expected outcome from this situation. Jaal was earnest in his proposition, even though Peebee really did mean it as a joke at the time, she was glad he thought she was serious. How much longer would it have taken her to realize her feelings if he didn't goad her? It brought out the part of her that knew she could trust him, that she could fall in love with him. It was the part of her was the part that compelled her to make the flirty joke in the first place. She didn't realize how long she'd wanted this to happen until now.

Jaal wrapped both his arms around her waist and leaned into her. He dropped his hands to lift up her rear end and set her gently on the desk where he had been working, pushing aside the armor modifications. He ground his hips slowly in between her legs as Peebee pressed herself firmly into him. Jaal's hands wandered around Peebee's back, stroking her spine and shoulder blades underneath her featherweight shirt. Peebee's breath hitched in her throat, and she squeezed Jaal's broad back close to her.

Jaal gently caressed her back in his arms as he separated their lips, staring into Peebee's eyes. "May I?" he purred.

Peebee breathed a few deep, quiet breaths before nodding. "Please, do." Her voice was hardly above that of a faint breeze outside, but it was precisely the answer Jaal hoped for. He slid his hands around her back one more time before taking hold of the thin fabric at the bottom of Peebee's lavender sports tank. She lifted her arms up above her head, and he gazed at her, carefully raising it up and over her head. Peebee had to shift her head slightly when part of the shirt got caught on her chin. Once she freed it, Jaal gently lifted it up completely off of her, revealing her blue-lavender breasts.

Jaal smiled and hummed appreciatively, taking in the view. "You are more lovely anyone I have ever known, in body, and in spirit, Pelessaria B'Sayle."

Peebee's breath hitched. He was so severe. Serious. Sexy. She blushed furiously, and she let out a long, quiet sigh of a laugh. "Shut up."

The Angara pulled farther away from her, looking genuinely concerned. "Do my compliments make you uncomfortable?"

Peebee hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. "No! I just…" she searched her mind for an explanation. She wanted to say, 'I love them, please never stop.' She wanted to tell him that she only said it scared her to death to admit she loved him. What she said was, "It felt good to say at the time."

Jaal's eyes darkened seductively. "It made you feel good to say it? Yet, you do not want me to stop?"

Peebee breathed hard, glancing her eyes down slightly before turning them back to face his dark blue oceans. "I don't want you to stop."

Jaal gave a broad smile, looking very pleased as he drew their lips close once again. "Your vivacious spirit is intoxicating."

Heat rushed into Peebee's stomach. "Jaal," she managed to whisper just before he captured her lips again.

He ran his hands all over her, tracing patterns on her back as he hugged her close to him, their bare chests rubbing against one another. He was warm on her hardening peaks, pressing firmly against him, she let out a reflexive moan into his mouth. She grabbed at his back, gently digging her fingers into his hard muscles. Jaal moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. Peebee inclined her chin, revealing her pulsating jugular. The Angara laid his velvety lips on the sensitive skin before sucking delicately on a piece of her neck. It was urgent, but not harsh. Extremely heartfelt and passionate, but with the softest, most caring and compassionate inquiry.

"Yes," Peebee gasped.

Jaal continued his ministrations, making a line down Peebee's decolletage, each time sending a flash of warmth through her body. He traced his tongue between her cleavage and kissed her in the middle of the chest. Peebee, breathless, looked down at Jaal in between her breasts. His large eyes lay fixed on hers. "May I partake of your succulent fruit?"

Peebee almost laughed, "You are such a romantic."

"Is that a bad thing?" He didn't sound offended this time as a smirk danced on his slightly swollen lips.

Peebee sighed through a laugh. "No, it's just not something I've never encountered before."

This puzzled Jaal. "No one has ever taken the time to tell you just how alluring you are?"

Peebee blushed. "Not as poetically as you. Never with such beautiful words."

Jaal gave her a soft, wide smile. "Beautiful words for a beautiful woman." He then kissed her chest in the center again before maneuvering his mouth over the dark indigo peak on her breast. Peebee's back arched and tightened her legs around him. His tongue lapped at the little mount in circles, causing her to hug his head closer into her body. Peebee moaned as warmth surged through her body. Jaal reached up one of his hands, sliding it up from her hip, past her navel until he cupped her the neglected breast in his hand, gently massaging the soft tissue. He ghosted a finger across the tip of the lavender mound, eliciting a breathless gasp from the asari. "Oh, goddess." Peebee arched her back and clung to his neck, her pectoral muscles shivering as his tongue and fingers fondled the sensitive tips. It was as if the sensation was directly translating to the growing ache between her legs. The muscles in her nethers tightened longing for attention. "Jaal," Peebee moaned.

He released her from his mouth and lay a line of kisses across her breasts to the other hardened dome. Peebee's legs quivered, and she writhed euphorically. Jaal enveloped the teat in his mouth, sucking gently on it. Peebee let out a deep, quiet moan, flexing her abdominal muscles reflexively as she slithered in his grip. "Jaal," her speech trembled as she grabbed at her pajama shorts, tugging them down. The angara raised his head, letting the indigo bud pop out of his mouth. He slid both of his hands down her waist and then underneath the hem of her shorts. Peebee pushed herself up on her hands, raising herself off of the desk. Jaal pulled them down and over her behind, palming the soft skin before firmly sliding the cotton fabric all the way down her leg, seeing to it that he touched every inch of her, down to her toes, which he kissed gingerly.

He tossed the small shorts aside and kissed the arch of her foot before slowly planting a line of tender lip-caresses up the inside of her leg. Her calf, her knee, half-way up her inner thigh, three quarters up her inner thigh, two inches from her middle, one inch. He kissed the outer lips, and Peebee's glutes flexed, spreading her legs further apart. Slowly, he whisked his tongue over the bundle of nerves, circling around it before he sucked it gently into his mouth, grazing his tongue over her entrance.

Peebee let out a breathy moan while Jaal continued his gentle massage with his tongue. The asari trembled beneath him. For a few moments, she was silent, until the pleasure became more intense from his affection. She let her head fall back and leaned heavily on her arms, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy. He moved his tongue slightly faster after bringing up some of her natural lubricant.

"Agh! Jaal," Peebee exclaimed, her voice dripping with seductive desire.

White-hot waves of pleasure ripped through her, making all of her muscles contract together. She relaxed somewhat as Jaal slowed his ministrations for a brief moment. He sucked lightly on the little nub and gazed up at her. Peebee glanced down for a second, and unable to cope with the sheer love in his eyes, thrust her head back behind her and moaned pleasurably. Jaal released a deep, masculine sound from his throat and eagerly continued lapping Peebee's moist center. Hearing him cry with carnal delight as he feasted on her magnified her pleasure.

"Oh, goddess!" Peebee cried after a few breathless moments. Scorching flames licked all over her body, making her tremble as Jaal remained fixated on the small but mighty button. Multiple sounds emanated from Peebee's throat as she writhed, spiraling further down into a vat of blissful, erotic, ecstasy. "Don't stop," she managed to breathe.

Jaal persisted, as requested, hungrily devouring the delicate blossom. A visceral, guttural moan flew out of Peebee as she leaned back and then thrust herself forward, breath catching in her throat. Her entire body quivered as pleasure exploded all around her. She relished in the intensity of her climax. She'd hardly ever felt something so completely encompassing that it turned her into a shivering, limp body on the desk. "S-Stop," she panted.

Jaal slicked his tongue up one last time before planting kissed up her stomach, then chest, before coming back to eye-level with her. "Are you alright?" he asked, tenderly.

Peebee managed a weak laugh. "Better than alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead on his. It took her a moment to get her wits about her again, and when she finally did, she said, "A job done that well deserves to be rewarded."

A sly smile floated onto his lips. "You enjoyed that?" he said, knowingly.

"I enjoyed that, very much." She pulled his lips onto hers, intertwining their tongues together in a passionate dance, not caring that her scent and flavor was still on his mouth. It paled in comparison with his musky, rose-petal lips. She scooted to the edge of the desk and slid off onto the floor before she grabbed hold of Jaa's hips, running a finger along the top seam of his pants. She released his lips and kissed the bottom side of his chin, where his jaw met his neck. Laying wet kisses down his chest and hardened abdominals, Peebee kneeled down on the floor. She grabbed hold of his pants on each side, still planting kisses on his deep V. She pulled the fabric down, exposing his pinkened behind before continuing to pull them all the way down over his thighs, which she also peppered with kisses, and then inched them over his knees before letting them fall to the floor.

She looked up at his face hungrily before taking his pulsating member in her hand and placing a delicate kiss on the shaft. Jaal hummed in approval, which encouraged Peebee. She ran her tongue along the bottom from the base to the tip before kissing the top and then drawing wet circles around it. The angara let out a raspy moan. Peebee couldn't help but smirk coyly, she took pride in the fact that she could elicit such a response, and continued, lightly teasing him for another moment with featherweight kisses and delicate whisks of her tongue before engulfing the tip of him with her mouth and sucking gently. Jaal's head lulled behind him, and he put one of his large, loving hands on Peebee's head, caressing the crests of her scalp. She grasped the sword at the base and plunged down on it, lubricating it with saliva. She sucked on the tip and pumped her fist at the bottom slowly, causing Jaal to moan breathlessly. Peebee swelled with pride and continued her steady ministrations.

Jaal's glutes flexed, and he thrust slowly into her, careful not to move too fast as to surprise or hurt her. She graciously took more of him into her mouth and continued sliding up and down, getting steadily deeper with each pulse. When she finally reached the base, she paused there briefly, trying to get as much of him as she possibly could into her mouth. He uttered some expletive in his angaran tongue: Peebee recognized it and bloomed with satisfaction. Such a vulgar response to her actions spurred her on. She put both hands on either side of his behind, pulling herself to completely engulf him. It was a struggle to fit all of him as he pushed up against the back of her throat, but she was determined.

A dark, guttural moan emanated from his throat, and he trembled beneath her. As she bobbed her head slowly up and down his shaft, his breath hitched. "My climax is close," he gasped. Peebee moved her mouth closer to the tip, tonguing it as she used a hand to rub up and down. "Peebee!" Jaal hissed. After another moment, she felt the warm substance flow into her mouth. It was sort of metallic flavor, with a hint of earthy musk. She sucked the tip clean, holding the liquid in her mouth momentarily, considering her options. She could spit it out, but that might make the room smell of their lascivious deed, and she didn't want to exactly leave behind evidence. It wasn't bad tasting, and the texture was more tolerable than any other she'd tasted. She swallowed the fluid and looked up at Jaal from beneath her eyelashes.

He bent down and guided her gently upward before capturing her lips once again. They tangled their arms together, groping at one another. Peebee pressed her inner thigh against his hardness and rotated her hips slowly. Jaal undulated deliberately, piercing through the gap in Peebee's thighs. She braced herself on his shoulders once again and lifted her legs around his hips, this time without clothing obstructing their pleasure centers. His skin burned against hers like the lava flows out of a recently erupted volcano, sending surges of heat all throughout her body. They were so close to each other, rubbing their most sensitive areas together slowly.

The hiss of the tech lab door made both of them jump, Jaal did not drop Peebee from her position, he merely turned his back to the door, shielding her, for the most part, from whoever the onlooker might be. Peebee grasped onto him, holding her breath. There was no use hiding it, they'd been caught.

Peebee daringly peeked ever-so-slightly out above Jaal's shoulder to see who had waltzed into the tech lab at 2am. Lo and behold, of course, it would be the Pathfinder to find them out of all people.

Zeta had a hand clapped over her mouth, but the second Peebee laid eyes on her, the Pathfinder's face lit up with unquestionable mirth. Her eyes darted around the room, seeing the discarded clothing before she clapped her hands over her eyes. "Ah!" she squeaked. "Sorry! But also, congratulations! Ok, sorry for the interruption! BYE!" Zeta, still with her hands over her eyes, backed away from the door, allowing it to close once more.

Peebee peered at the door with bated breath at the entrance of the tech lab as whispered whoops of laughter and clapping came from the other side. Jaal was the first one to break the awkward silence that ensued between the two after that, chuckling warmly. "At least we know she's excited for us."

Peebee couldn't hold in her snorting laugh, burying her face into Jaal's shoulder. "True. There is that." She recovered somewhat and looked at Jaal's large, blue eyes. "Maybe we should lock the door."

Jaal chuckled and walked Peebee over to the desk again before sitting her down and then reaching for the data pad behind her. He snaked his arms around her body, bringing his face near to her bosom, and then slid his finger down on the screen. The door whirred with a mechanical function for a short second before it stopped, giving the couple full privacy.

"There. Now we won't have any more interruptions," Jaal said with a provocative grin.

Peebee could only smile back at him before planting a fervent kiss on his lips with a renewed sense of urgency.

The couple fondled and stroked each other, exchanging passionate kisses, eliciting many breathless gasps and moanful cries of pleasure. Peebee liked how Jaal confidently explored her body, but also with such gentlemanly care. She was reasonably sure that she'd never felt more beautiful, or so utterly adored. She even knew this was the first time she was beyond enamored to the point of lunacy. Her head spun with a dizzying haze as Jaal flooded her body and enraptured her mind with his purposeful, powerful lovemaking. Yes, lovemaking. Because there was no other way, Peebee could describe it. No other way she'd rather have it.

She and Jaal lay intertwined on the floor of the tech lab, the scent of their activities permeating the air. Peebee rested on his chest, arm draped over his broad, lean body. He held her fast to him, his strong arms wrapped about her waist, firmly in place, unwilling to let her go.

Peebee craned her head upwards and kissed him under his chin before chuckling to herself.

"What is it?" Jaal asked, a smile spreading across his thin, swollen lips.

"There's an idiom I think you might appreciate."

"Oh?"

"When you want someone, and commit only that someone, you can call it having strings attached."

"Strings?" Jaal hummed thoughtfully. "To tether you to that person?"

Peebee nodded, lifting her head up off of his shoulder to take in his curious expression. "I always used to think about it as a scary sort of hindrance, like attaching strings to things or people was going to prevent me from doing what I wanted, like they would weigh me down. But, I realize now that strings really provide an anchor of sorts. But I don't see it as a bad thing anymore. Anchors keep us from floating away aimlessly in space, from being doomed to float forever, alone and left for dead." She traced absentminded circles on one of his shoulders as she thought out loud. "I never thought I'd find a place where I'd really want to stay. Where I'd want to lay an anchor. A place to call home. And that's with this team." She gazed meaningfully into his eyes. "With you, Jaal."

He smiled up at her and cupped her face in his hand. "How very poetic of you."

Peebee chuckled. "I guess you're rubbing off on me. Well, quite literally now," she giggled with a suggestive smirk.

"Indeed," Jaal laughed. He gazed meaningfully into her eyes before leaning forward to kiss her tenderly. Peebee moaned with satisfaction and smiled at him when they parted. "You are my heart. You are my home. Wherever you go, take me with you."

Her face heated as a wide grin spread across her face. "Gladly," Peebee replied cuddling into his chest once more. They stayed like that for a few more moments, just enjoying the closeness of one another. Peebee heard a gentle snoring sound whisper out of Jaal's mouth, and she chuckled to herself. He really could sleep anywhere. Granted, so could she, but ever since she had gotten a real mattress, she decided she rather liked not sleeping on the cold, hard floor of the Tempest. "Jaal?" she cupped his face in her hand gently, trying to rouse him. His eyes twitched, but he made no sign of waking up.

"Jaal," Peebee sang quietly, prodding his cheek gingerly. After a few moments of him not responding, she huffed a sigh. "Geez, you sleep like a rock, don't you?" she then smirked slyly to herself. "Or maybe it's just because I did you do well. I tired you out, didn't I?"

He inhaled, making a gentle snoring sound.

Peebee raised an eyebrow. "Big faker," she accused. She pushed herself off of him and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "Well, I'm gonna go sleep in my new bed. If you care to join me, that's where I'll be."

The angara made no sign of movement except the steady rise and fall of his chest, his arm that had been wrapped around her lay limply on the floor.

"Or you could just stay here on the floor, makes no difference to me." She snapped her head over her shoulder and looked sharply at him. Jesus, he couldn't actually be asleep already, could he? Then again, he might be. He had fallen asleep while they were sliding over glassy ice on Voeld or scaling cliffs on Eos. That was no exaggeration. Ryder loved testing the limits of the Nomad as much as she hated going "the long way around." Peebee still wasn't sure he ever actually fell asleep, most of the time, she just suspected that he was just pretending.

She chanced another try to rouse him. "Ok, well, I'm going to put my clothes back on now. If you're not awake by the time I'm done, I'll leave you here in your naked glory for Liam to come and see in the morning."

Breath escaped his mouth, and his lips moved sleepily as he seemed to be trying to respond in his slumber. Well, what do you know? He was actually asleep for once. Peebee couldn't help but smile gently as she shook her head. She got up less carefully than she could have, not caring whether she woke him up or not. She strode over to the desk, where her shirt lay crumpled next to the armor modifications Jaal had been working on when she came in. Glancing around the room for her shorts, she quickly pulled her shirt back over her head. Her black shorts ended up underneath a desk on the complete opposite side of the room somehow. With her clothes now back on, she turned back to face Jaal, who still lay in the exact same position she'd left him in. Time for one more attempt to wake him up.

Peebee knelt next to him and poked his cheek with an index finger, which caused him to wrinkle his nose in response. "You have a cute nose, Jaal," she stated, not even bothering to quiet her voice. "Really a cute face in general. I don't think I ever told you. Hmm. Well, maybe if you were actually awake, you'd be able to hear it for the first time. Pity that you're always falling asleep on me." She pondered that for a second longer. "You better not actually fall asleep on me when we're having sex in the future. I'm afraid that I'll have to immediately leave you and find some other being that will be the love of my life." Peebee sighed dramatically. "Too bad. It seemed like it was going to work out so well, too."

It was then Jaal finally cracked a smile and started laughing.

"Oh, now you decide to wake up?" she huffed, folding her arms.

"Why not? It's not every day someone calls you the love of their life. I think it only polite to be awake for such a declaration."

Peebee's face plummed with blush as Jaal continued to emit deep chuckles. "Oh, really? Well, I'm glad you heard at least some of my ramblings." She complained, dropping her arms and putting her hands on her hips. "Do you want to stay here on the cold hard floor all night, or come and join me in a real bed?"

Jaal quieted his giggles somewhat. "I thought it made no difference to you whether I stayed or not?"

"I KNEW you weren't asleep!" Peebee pointed an accusatory finger at him. The angara just laughed again, putting a palm on his abdomen. "Fine, have it your way. I'll just go to bed, then," she said, not moving to get up.

Jaal finally sat up, getting his laughter under control. "You really are fun to tease."

Peebee rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I'll just fall asleep on you one day, see how you like it?"

"You wouldn't be able to act as masterfully as I do at sleeping. You're far too excitable."

Peebee scrunched her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Jaal shrugged. "I think you've already accepted it as such."

The asari clenched her jaw and pursed her lips in an indignant pout. He had her pegged. "Yeah, you may be right about that. I guess we'll have to wait and see to find out."

Jaal chuckled and then got up, retrieved his pants, and slipped them on. "You said you have an open space in your bed?"

Peebee raised an eyebrow. "I did. What of it?"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jaal tapped the data pad, unlocking the door, and started towards the exit of the tech lab.

"Well, hey! Wait up for me!" Peebee called after him, jogging to catch up.

Jaal turned around and extended a hand to her as they both came out of the tech lab. She looked down at his hand and couldn't keep a small smirk from forming on her lips. "We've already moved on to public displays of affection, have we?"

Jaal shrugged. "Well, Ryder did walk in on us. How much more public could you get?"

"Fair point." Peebee took his hand, a plum blush making its way across her face. "You know what's gonna happen tomorrow morning, right?" she said as they walked down the clear ramp to the cockpit to the escape pod room.

"Oh? What's that?" Jaal inquired.

"Ryder's gonna tell Suvi, Suvi's gonna tell Kallo, and Kallo is going to spread it all around like the little rumormonger he is. I'd put money on everyone knowing before we even wake up tomorrow morning. Ryder always sleeps in, but with how excited she was, it's a safe bet she told Suvi right away. And that scientist is always up before everyone, followed closely by Kallo, of course."

Jaal laughed, his shoulder jostling playfully. "I do believe you are right. If we're making bets though, I'd say Suvi is the first one to congratulate us."

"Pff, that's too easy. Let's up the stakes. I say Suvi congratulates us first, and I raise you that she'll tell us immediately after, that Lexi wants to talk to us."

Jaal hummed thoughtfully. "Indeed. But I win if Kallo makes a reference to Dynasty of Stars."

Peebee considered this a moment. It was a strong possibility Kallo would make a reference in some way to his favorite soap opera. "Fine, but I win if he does that awkward, silly laugh that he always does when he's heard juicy gossip."

The angara nodded and chuckled lightly. "Fair enough. And what exactly is it that we are wagering here?"

Peebee raised a coquettish eyebrow. "Well, there are always favors of a sexual nature."

Jaal pursed his lips thoughtfully and turned on Peebee, pushing her into the wall just outside her room. "I think, that if your prediction is true, and all the crew knows if our late night activities by the morning, we have good reason to give them a show, don't you think?"

Peebee's mouth dropped open in mock offense. "Jaal! You devious little flirt. I love the way your mind works."

The angara laughed."And I love you," he said, and then kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Peebee homes in thought when they started. "If I win… let's see… Oh! If I win, we get to make it look like we're making-out somewhere obvious when Cora is around. Obviously, though we'll be doing something completely innocent, but it's gonna be priceless to see the embarrassed look on her face!"

Jaal let out a bellowing laugh. "Alright. And if I win, we call each other the, as you would say, the cheesiest romantic nicknames whenever Drack is around."

Peebee groaned in indignation, "Awe, no fair! You're gonna be way better at coming up with cheesy nicknames."

"Who says I'm going to win?"

"Mm. Good point. Fine, you got yourself a bet, Jaal." Peebee smirked and then stood on her tiptoes to steal a quick kiss from the angara's lips.


End file.
